disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor (Trivia)
A character trivia of Connor. Trivia * He has a large interest in Master Fang, and sometimes pretends to be him during missions. * He has a fear of water. ** It was mentioned in "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" and "Owlette the Winner". * He sometimes treats Greg like a little brother. * He has a crush on Amaya (Owlette). * In "Owlette of a Kind", he temporarily gained Owlette's powers due to Romeo's Power Copier. * His suit is currently the only one with ears. * His signature color is blue. * In the episode "Gekko's Super Gekko Sense", it is revealed that he is talented at drawing. ** It is mentioned again in the episode "Owlette and the Owletteenies". * He owns a black cat named Lucky and temporarily owns a baby Masquerade Mouse named Cheesecake in "Catboy and the Masquerade Mouse!". * In the episodes "Catboy's Great Gig", "Beat the Drum, Catboy" and "Super Cat Ears", it is revealed that he is good at playing instruments, like the flute, the drum, and the trumpet. * He has a fear of dogs in "Catboy and Captain K9". * He owns a magical sketchbook and magical pencil sent from Oliver Gryffon in "Catboy Draws To Life!". * He develops a rivalry with Captain Jake in "Catboy Got Your Back", but he was actually jealous of his magical Neverland powers, like his flying ability and his Mighty Captain Sword. * Like Nate, he has a Yokai Watch that helps him find Yokai in "Catboy and the Yokai Watch". * Connor likes to visit the Pridelands to help the Lion Guard or take a break from his nighttime missions. ** Mostly, he likes to lodge around at Hakuna Matata Falls. * Connor holds both magic powers of Gentlehaven and Maru, which are part of his family's tradition. ** However, whenever he gets angry, scared, or irritated, his magic gets out of control as seen in "Catboy's Magical Mishap". *** In "Catboy VS The Outsiders", his magic starts controlling him when he is about to be killed by Zira and her family, and it made him violent and menacing until Kion snaps him back to normal by telling him to stop. *** Later, while Catboy and the Lion Guard are leaving the Outlands, he passes out after using all his magic (which is similar to what happened to Elena when she used up her scepter's magic to defeat Orizaba in the episode "The Scepter of Light", but the two scenes from two different episodes have differences between each other). * His ancestors are the Princess of Gentlehaven and the Maruvian wizard. ** In "Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2)", Connor's mother is the descendant of the Princess of Gentlehaven, and in "Connor Unlocks a Secret", his father is revealed to be the descendant of the Maruvian wizard. * In Catboy and the Macaron Mashup!, he is an expert at making macarons. * In Atlantic: Kwazii's Apprentice, he becomes Kwazii’s apprentice. * He has an unlikely friendship with Romeo in the following episodes: ** Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure ** Romeo Broke ** Upside Down Disney Junior Town ** The Genius and the Cat... Friends? * In "Who's Got the Owl Power?", it is shown that he knows about origami and knows how to fold paper into fancy origami paper figures, such as a dragon. * In "Catboy's Cuddly", he has a cuddly cat named Mr. Meow. * Catboy used Super Cat Stripes for the first time in PJ Power Up. * He was turned into Night Panther, a cat villain with a black body and white stripes, in Gekko and the Opposite Ray. * He is based on Yoyo, an original book series character. ** He is called that name in the French version of the series. * He has a twin brother named Arthur in Connor’s Twin and an older sister named Wendy in Sibling Relativity!; however, he does have a large family: Eldest brother Nathan, nerdy brother Spencer, skateboarder Timothy, adventurous Leah, eldest stepsister Morgan, stepsister Madison, stepbrother Blake, singer Scott, and shy Bryony. ** He also becomes a member of Kion’s family in Catboy and the Tree of Life. * He's the second tallest PJ Mask, being shorter than Armadylan/Tatouro'Tom (Dylan/Tom). * He is the leader and the fiercest of the PJ Lion Guard. Category:Trivias Category:Character trivias